Special Treatment
by x Rainbow-Panda
Summary: Rated M for Yaoi/Sex/Mild Language. Don't like it? Then DONT read it! Reviews&Feedback please!


Ah geez, um.. -pouts slightly- This is my first time on here and all that. D: Yes, I am n00bish on here but this story was based off of me and a friend's roleplay, which means that this is going to be PREETTTYYY short. Lets just saaaaayyy.. 2 or 3 chapters? Yeah.. then that's it.

HOWEVER. I do appreciate reviews and feedback. :D Thank you for taking your time to read this and enjoy this while you can.

OH! And I know I'm horrible at German when it comes to stories.. so please forgive me! T_T;;

* * *

It has been a couple of days since he had the last conversation with one of his comrades. Who was he, you may ask? The Medic, of course. Though, he has not been like himself lately. Why was it so obvious? Well. To Scout, he knew him very well from the beginning of their friendship ever since he has joined the Builders League United team, signed the contract, and all that crap. For an old man like him, he's usually in a content mood and is ALWAYS generous as to helping others out - just like what any other doctor would do for their job. Something about him, though.. made the young male have a very weird feeling inside as if it was punching him in the stomach. Was he worried? Nervous? Or was he feeling like he's going to throw up? Who knew.. but that didn't mean he can just let it go and forget about it as if he knew nothing while he carried on with his duty. It was rather hard for Scout to understand since he and that German male were good friends, in which he couldn't help but to figure out what the hell is going on. He vowed to himself that he is going to figure out what the hell is up with Medic and possibly try to help him out, even if he is a complete jackass to everyone.

A small sigh escaped his parting lips as his blue hues glanced over at the ticking clock that hung from the light shaded bedroom wall. Since it was dark outside at night, the Scout checked the time; it was only ten. It was no surprise to the slugger since he had no absolute clue on how long he has been sitting on the edge of the bed - doing nothing. Earlier, his colleagues ran off to have a good time with themselves ( or together since they were a team, after all ) on their night of freedom. But here he was, allowing the silence of the room engulf him into it - to become one. To feel left out. How foolish he felt! _'This is fuckin' stupid, why did that old hag had to end the fun so quickly?'_ Thinking to himself, the Boston male crossed his arms over his chest as the minutes passed by, taunting him while it ticked the night away. However, his ears picked up the sound of fainting footsteps coming down the hallway outside of his room but he scoffed to himself. **'' 'Bout damn time somebody came back~''** His tone was laced with anger yet it was gentle as if he was just muttering to himself. In all honesty, he could care less if another member came 'home' and he can only assume that the rest of the team had worn themselves out.

A couple of moments later, a soft tap tap tap! echoed through the door while a familiar accent was to be heard within the noise. **''Herr Scout? Are you dezent?''** As the German doctor waited patiently, only the Scout stayed silent to gather up his thoughts. He felt unsure about his new ''behavior'', in which his trust in him was thinning very slowly. There were two things. First off - why was the doctor here? To his surprise, he has never checked up on him at this time of night. Though, if the older male have done this as a daily routine, the slugger would've been asleep by this time.. and every other night. Secondly - Scout assumed that he was the ONLY person that came back so early, in which he became a little more suspicious about the doctor. Perhaps he was special to him? _'Nah.. that's too silly.. he shoulda been goin' to bed already..'_ Raising himself up from the bed, the youngest BLU stood straight then dragged himself to the door. Reaching out to it, he grabbed hold of the handle and opened it. **''Need somethin', Doc? Ya know it's almost late.. and why are ya back so early?''** He muttered as he glanced up at the other, in whom he was only wearing dark pants and a white buttoned up shirt, along with his hair dripping wet slightly from his shower. The German pushed his glasses to his eyes as they peered down at the Scout. **''May I have a vord vith vou for a moment?''**

As the Medic asked to have a word with him, the Scout blinked. Despite being the mischevious bitch on the team, he became a little bit nervous like a guilty child. What has he done now? Surely there was nothing that he had done wrong, right? Besides 'bonking' every member on their heads with his bat just to taunt them, he kept to himself for the rest of the night. No touching. No arguing. Nothing. The younger male sighed a little and walked out of the room, shaking his head in disapproval while he cussed under his breath angrily. **''Well? What is it?''** He demanded as he looked up at the tall German with his eyes squinting a little. For now, he did not have time to have a little conversation about this and that and what he should not do next time. To him, he felt that he was being treated like a kid, in which he gets himself into a LOT of trouble. _' He betta' tell me what the fuck is goin' on. He can NAWT hide shit from me any longa'..'_ Medic suddenly placed his hands on Scout's chest gently and pushed him back to set him aside while he walked in. **''Not out there. I need to speak to vou in vere~''** Letting him through, the young male almost trampled back by the gentle push as he watched the doctor close the door behind him. As he turned himself around, the german slowly unbuttoned his shirt while waterdrops fell from the tip of his hair to the ground.

**''Zis is going to ve private and nein vone else is going to know about it.''** He added as his eyes searched for the reaction of the Scout on his face. As for him, Scout was unsure of what he had said. No one else is going to know about it? What did he mean by that? Already, the young male assumed that he just wanted to use his own room to change in.. if that is the only reason. Why couldn't he just go somewhere else for once? Shaking his head, he just couldn't believe this at all. **''Ya have yer own room, Doc! Just get outta 'ere!''** He threatened as he attempted to push the German away, hoping it would work. _'Man, wha' da fuck is up with 'im?'_ The Boston male thought to himself as his eyes filled up with fire, his blood beginning to boil very slowly since he was annoyed. Has he forgotten when people needed some "privacy"? Or was he pulling his leg? For whatever reason it is for his behavior, he could care less. All he wanted was the Medic to leave him be. All of a sudden, Scout's body was pushed back and he fell onto the bed with a soft plop! on the mattress. **''E-ey! What the hell i- !''** His words were cut off as the other climbed on top of him, clearly seeing his face in front of his own.

**''Zat is not vhat I'm vere vor.. as a matter of vact, I am voing to undress vou, Herr Scout.''**

The German replied as his voice was slow, gentle.. and seductive that gave the trapped male small shivers down his spine. Scout's blue eyes widened in shock, yet in fear as he attempted to struggle the other off with all his might. What the hell was going on? It was unusual for him to act this way, not to mention that he is OLDER than him! Unfortunately, his chance of escaping was far too late as Medic pinned him by grabbing hold of his wrists together and pulled his arms over his head with one hand. With the other, he ran it beneath the younger male's thigh and down his leg. **''Vhy so afraid? Vou have been wanting zis, ja?''** A small smug smile creeped along his lips as the hand on his thigh formed two fingers and slithered to the area of his groin then slowly stroked. Caught off guard, the younger male's breath shortened a little bit from the touch. Was this why he wanted to be in here? When he had assumed that he was only going to check on him and his health, everything seemed to go beyond extreme. His eyes widened in horror as Scout struggled once more, his wrists trying to wiggle out from the grip of Medic.** ''W-wha' the fuck are ya doin'? Get off of me!''**

Little did he know that his pleas only brought the other full attention to him while the doctor's smile grew a little more. Leaning in, he planted a trail of gentle kisses down from his jawline to the nape of his neck. For once, he has never felt this way before and it was wonderful, especially with a person he cared for the most. Even if the other denies his love, Medic assured to himself that he is going to enjoy it most likely. **''Nein..''** was his only reply as the fingers formed a circular motion while he stroked more. The young slugger bit onto the bottom of his lip as a slight shade of pink bloomed on his cheeks. **''D-doc... St-stop..''** It was hard to fight against the deepest desires within him, in which it was far more difficult to swallow the groans in. He was getting scared.. getting scared of what is happening to him. After the first teasing stroke, his body was pleading for more yet he wouldn't allow this to go on. Opening his mouth, Scout let out a small moan as he felt a nip on the same spot on his neck where it was kissed. Breathing close to the other's neck, the German grinned as he felt the other's member twitching, hardening and expanding beneath the cloth of his pants slowly. **''I know deep down inside that vou vant zome help.. and zat is vhy I'm vere. Vou longed vor zis, Mein Scout. Vour body is calling out to me and it von't stop begging. Tell me.. what is it that vou want?''**


End file.
